What do You want, Rose?
by PixieH
Summary: Rosalie finds a little more than she bargained for when she helps Bella clear out the loft. My little contribution to Breathoftwilight's 'Countdown to Halloween, 2011' contest. Rated M for language and citrus. AH Rosalie/Emmett pairing


**_Hey! So, this was a one shot I submitted for the 'Countdown to Halloween 2011' hosted by breathoftwilight. Hope you like..._**

_**As always, I own nothing...**  
><em>

_Well, hell._

So, I guess it could be worse. I mean, I can do pretty much whatever I like – if I ever get out of here – and the outfit is, admittedly, cute. But as I sit here, in what can only be described as the end result of what would happen if the Queer Eye guys only had an Arabian bizarre to work from, I'm not really sure how to get out of this mess.

The only person who can do anything to help me, is currently not talking to me. And until they do, I'm stuck here. Far as I can tell, it's been three days, but who the hell knows? There are no clocks, I don't feel the need to eat or drink and I haven't felt the need to sleep. No tangible markers that any time has passed at all.

_Fuck, I so bored..._

***Flashback***

"Damn it, Bella. You could have told us how much crap we were going to have to go through before we got here. This is going to take fucking forever, woman!"

When the girls and I agreed to help Bella clear out the attic in her old house, we figured there'd be a few boxes of old clothes or maybe some old baby furniture. What we did not expect, was the sheer number of boxes that filled the relatively large space.

"Well shit, Rose. I've never seen what's up here before now! The only time I've been anywhere near was when I had to put the Christmas decorations away two years ago. Dad had a bad back and couldn't do it, so I offered. Took one look at the enormous monster of a spider that greeted me as I pulled down the ladder and vowed I'd never set foot up here again. Practically threw the damn decorations through the hatch and closed it as fast as physically possible." She shuddered as the rest of us began to subtly check ourselves for any monster spiders.

"Well, I'm not staying up here with any Aragog looking motherfuckers. No way. I love you, B, but I can't." Char grumbled as she scrambled back to the ladder.

"Um, I'm with Char," said Angela, quietly "I'm sorry, Bella, but I really hate spiders."

I agreed with those two, I hate those eight legged menaces. "Well, how about we get all these boxes out of here and down to the kitchen? We can go through them there."

An hour later, and we'd managed to get all the boxes – all fucking twenty seven of them – down the narrow ladder and onto the kitchen floor without incident. Whist keeping a few rolled up newspapers handy, in case any of those nasty little bastards were hiding in any of the boxes, we decided to tackle them as quick as possible. Two girls to a box, with Bella having the final say over whether anything got kept or tossed.

Things were going well.

There'd only been one lurking arachnid in the twenty boxes we'd gone through already, which I'd say was pretty good going considering the cobwebs that were up there.

_Perhaps they're all congregated in one of the others, ready to ambush us..._ I thought, as I reached for the newspaper and brought it closer to me.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand." Said Bella, as she taped up a box she'd been rummaging through and scribbled 'charity – books' on the top.

"Me too, should we order pizza? We could be done by the time it gets here." Angela suggested.

It was a good idea, and we all agreed, so Bella went off 'to find the number' for the pizza place. She didn't fool us, we all knew it was on her speed dial and that she just didn't want us to know.

"Hey, you guys?" we heard her holler from the hallway, "Do we want drinks from here, or are we having _real_ drinks?"

"_Real_ drinks!" the three of us called back in unison.

Happily, it turned out that Bella had done the weekly shop the day before, and therefore had drinks, so we didn't have to make a beer run.

By the time the pizza arrived, we were on the last two boxes.

Bella and Angie were giggling at old high school yearbook pictures, while me and Char were left stumped by what appeared to be a box full of pristine, frilly laced hanker chiefs, sepia photos of what must be Bella's grandparents, and an old, tarnished metal trinket box.

It must have been silver at one point, but over time it had lost its shine. Odd really, seeing as how everything else in the box was in really good condition.

"Hey, Bella. Come look at this." I said as a lifted it out of the box.

It was probably no bigger than the size of a soda can. It was warm to the touch, which also struck me as odd, as the metal wouldn't have had time to absorb the body heat from my hands. I'd only just picked it up after all.

"Huh." Was Bella's brilliant response to seeing the weird little box.

"That's it?" I chuckled, as she stood there looking completely puzzled.

"Well, yeah. I've never seen this before. I remember seeing the other stuff in this box, but I don't remember this, at all."

"Well, why is it so tarnished, when everything else has managed to stay so nice?" Char asked, as she sidled up next to us.

"That's what I was thinking." I answered her. "It's warm too. When I picked it up, it should have felt cold, but it felt no colder than me – no jokes, bitch!"

"Okay, okay. You're right, though. That is weird."

"Isn't that some kind of inscription on the lid?" Angie. I hadn't noticed her move next to us, until she spoke.

"Oh, you know what? I think you're right, Ang."

She was right, too. The more I looked, the more I could see some sort of script engraved on the lid of the little box, though for the life of me, I couldn't tell what it said. It didn't even look to be in English.

Using the cuff of my sweater, I began to buff away the evidence of having been stowed away for years, the markings became clear.

"_**Behind you.**_"

_...the fuck?_

"What the hell does that mean then?" I asked, to no one, and yet everyone at once.

The others looked just as lost as me, until a deep voice sounded from - you guessed it - behind us.

"I should say, it means exactly that."

As one, the four of us whirled round to see a tanned, well built - not to mention outrageously gorgeous – man who was, at that moment, reclining, against the counter top by the sink as if he'd been there for hours.

"What the...?"

"Argh!"

"Who the fu-"

"Oh, my God!"

Yes, those were our brilliantly intelligent responses to the beautiful stranger now smirking at us from across the kitchen. _ Smug bastard..._

It was Bella who regained some of her verbal skills first.

"Err, who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Well, not the friendliest of receptions, but it will have to do, I suppose." Smug replied, with that stupid smirk still firmly plastered to his beautiful face.

"To answer your first question, I'm a man who can make your wishes come true." He purred, looking at me.

Cue the collective rolling of eyes from the unimpressed women in the room...

"Don't believe me? Well, plenty of time to prove it to you. As for the second, you summoned me."

"_Summoned you_, we don't even know you, how could we invite you here?" Bella laughed, though it was without much humour.

"I didn't say you _invited_ me, I said you _summoned_ me."

"All we've done in the last ten minutes is eat pizza and dig through these two boxes. I fail to see how that gave you the idea that you could break into Bella's house." I was getting irritated now. That jackass was standing there, cocksure and arrogant, not seeming to care that he was about to get that stupid smirk slapped off his face.

"I didn't break in," he replied, with that patronising air of someone trying to explain something to a child, "I told you already, you summoned me, and now here I am."

"Can't you just stop talking in riddles, for one damn minute?" Cried Char, as she took a step toward him.

"I apologise, I thought I was speaking in plain English. Fine, you want the simple version? You" he pointed to me "found the box."

"Yessss..." I answered, getting more and more bored.

"You cleaned it with your sleeve."

"Yessss..." Okay, getting really bored now.

"You rubbed the box, and it told you I was here."

"Yessss, it – wait, what?" _Was he high?"_

"Ah! The light finally goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

_Okay, pal. Patronising, much? Smug bastard..._

"Okay," interjected Bella, "You really expect us to believe that Rose rubbed the tarnish off that tiny little box and you just_ popped _out of it, like some genie in Aladdin's lamp? That's the biggest load of bullshit, I ever heard!"

The rest of us were equally sceptical, but kept quiet. It seemed we were all as eager as each other to hear how he was going to convince us he wasn't delusional.

"It's far from bullshit, I can assure you."

"You're serious? You actually want us to believe you magically appeared somehow just because Rose found that box?" Char was outraged. She had enough craziness with that sweet but idiotic boyfriend of hers, without this lunatic claiming to be a goddamn genie!

Smug said nothing in reply to Char's little tirade, he merely smiled and nodded slightly.

"You guys, I think he really is serious." Angela whispered.

" Sure," I snorted, "because that happens all the time. Guys pop out of random objects every day, no reason not to think he's certifiably insane, at all."

I love Angela, but she's so naive sometimes.

"I would have thought a group of beautiful young ladies, such as yourselves, would be a little more open minded. You think I snuck in this house, planted an old trinket box in a box in Bella's loft, on the off chance that someone would find it. Then, what? Camp outside the kitchen window twenty four hours a day until someone opened it, just so I could appear at the right moment? _That_ sounds a little far-fetched to me."

"And you telling us you're a genie that just popped out of a box is just plain old normal?" Bella asked, her curiosity genuinely piqued.

"I admit, it's not something that happens every day. I mean, I haven't been summoned from the box in forty years. But it certainly did happen then, just as it has today."

"Forty years ago?" Bella asked, stepping forward. "But...who opened it?"

"Your Grandmother."

Okay, this was starting to get weird. Well, okay, it _started_ to get weird when he first arrived, now it had become and moved beyond weird.

"Wonderful woman, Marie was. Cared a great deal for your father, and had an incredibly sweet tooth, as I recall.

Bella was stunned, we were just confused.

"She was a lot more willing to believe me when I first met her than you, by the way. Not at all greedy either. Most people, when they learn that they're being given three wishes, wish for frivolous things" he looked pointedly at me "only realising that they've wasted such once in a lifetime opportunities when it's too late and they've not gotten what they thought they wanted."

We said nothing and he carried on.

"She only used two of her three wishes, you know. She said she wanted to save one in case she needed it."

"That sounds like her. Hang on, does that mean you've been just hanging about this house for the last forty years?" Bella looked sympathetic, and a little mortified – which I have to admit intrigued me a little.

"So! You gonna get started on thinking of your first wish? Or do I have to stand here for another hour, waiting for you to believe me." He said, moving away from the counter top for the first time, coming to stand in front of us.

"What kind of stuff can we wish for?" Char asked.

"You can't. Only Rose can. It was her that summoned me."

"How do I know that you can give me what I wish for. Or if you even would, for that matter. How literal would you take the wish? If I wished for – let's say - a car, would you get me the car I was asking for, or would you get me a toy car because I didn't specifically say I wanted the actual sized one. And if I did specify that, how do I know that you'd not just get me one that had no engine and say that I didn't say that it had to work?"

While I was rambling, the other three were looking at me like I'd grown a third head, and Smug actually looked a little annoyed, though I could still see amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Very good, Rose. I see that you won't easily succumb to my usual little tricks. Anyone who is foolish enough to wish for something without thinking about it, deserves to get out smarted, in my opinion. Now, just so you know, I don't kill anyone, I can't cure world hunger or create world peace and you can't ask for ten more wishes."

I was going to laugh, but he was deadly serious, so I took it that he'd been asked this before.

_I can't believe I'm actually playing along with this..._

"So you can't mess around with anyone's free will?" Angela asked, ever the cautious one.

"Strictly speaking, no. But it is possible for me to influence someone into a certain situation or thought without making them do it. It's more that I open them up to the possibility or idea of something."

"It sounds kind of shady, to me." Char grumbled. Perhaps she was just grumpy because she wasn't the one who got three wishes.

"Not at all. Certainly, it can be dangerous and have unexpected results, but I won't do it if the end result leads to any of the aforementioned 'no-no's."

Well, that certainly covers all the bases. Essentially, I'll have to be extremely careful what I wish for.

"Do you have a name? Or do we just refer to you as 'The Smug Guy'?" I asked him, trying to sound calm when in reality, I wanted to freak out a little bit.

"_You _can call me whatever, and whenever you like." He said with a grin. "But my name is Emmett."

Then, he was gone.

Just like that. In less than a blink of the eye, he had disappeared.

We all just stared at the place he'd been standing, before looking round the room. Without thinking about it, I opened the lid of the box.

I have no idea what I was expecting to find. A tiny little house inside it, with him sitting on his tiny sofa? But sure enough, it was empty but for the deep velvet lining the inside of the box.

As I chuckled at my own ridiculousness, I closed the lid again. Noticing, as I did so, that there was a new inscription on the lid.

"_**Good try, beautiful. You won't find me in here. But I will always find you as long as you have wishes to claim."**_

Right...that's a little creepy.

***End Flashback***

It must be days, since he put me here. It must. How is it that there's not even some sort of music system?

Right, because I wanted 'peace and quiet'.

***Flashback***

It'd been three days, since Smug – I mean Emmett – he literally 'popped' into my life. And while the idea of having three wishes had become kind of fun, after I'd decided it wasn't some elaborate hoax, the constant questions, hints and warnings were beginning to drive me insane.

Bella had told me to take the 'creepy little box' out of her house with specific instructions that if anything I wished for came back to bite her in the ass, she would kick mine right back.

Angela had taken to dropping very subtle warnings about how disastrous a flippant remark could be when making a wish. It was beyond annoying – and actually, incrediblyly prophetic .

Char had been the worst. And while I knew her heart was in the right place, she insisted on calling me at all times of the day to see if I'd either made a wish or seen Emmett again. When I finally snapped and told her that I would block her number from not just my cell, but my landline and work numbers, she finally consented to leaving me alone.

Which meant I'd only received three text messages from her in the last day and a half. Which I call extreme control on her part and a significant victory on mine!

It was my dreams that were freaking me out more than anything. When I'd gone home that night, I'd set the little box on my nightstand and went to bed as normal.

_Strong arms circled me from behind and I felt his arousal pressing into me as he pulled me flush against him. Soft lips and hot breath sent shivers down my spine as he left a trail of kisses down the column of my neck._

_Large hands slid from my arms, across my chest and down to caress the curves of my breasts. My nipples pebbled under his confident touch and I felt my pulse quicken in desire._

_Thumbs brushed over the hardened peaks and my own hands began a quest of their own. Reaching behind me I slipped them between us, stroking the impressive erection of the beautiful man behind me._

_He leaned into my hand as his own began to travel down my stomach, eventually dipping below the waistband of-_

I'd woken up panting, but it had been far from a nightmare.

And so it had begun. Random thoughts invaded my idle moments resulting in vivid daydreams during my waking hours, startlingly clear dreams during my sleep and want and frustration at being denied the real thing when I woke up and discovered it to be all in my head.

Was it _his_ doing? Did he know I was having these erotic delusions?

There was no denying who the man in my dreams was. Those strong arms, muscular shoulders and skilful hands could only be Emmett's. And as much as it disturbed me, I could not deny that I had found him attractive. Hell, my subconscious seemed to be of the opinion that he was the Second Coming. Often the Third and Forth..._ehem_.

So, add sexually frustrating dreams to incessant inquiries into the star of said dreams (and what he could possibly do for me) it came as no surprise to me – and shouldn't have to my three best friends – when I snapped.

"Fucking hell, girls. When I know you'll know, alright? Fuck! Bella's grandmother had that effing box in her loft for forty fucking years with one wish left! I've only had the goddamned thing for three days, and you're acting like I'm wasting valuable time!"

At least they had the grace to look apologetic, well, with the exception of Char. Who looked like she was dying to add a 'but' to my little speech.

"No, Char. Don't even think about it. I've had enough of this crap. I wish I could have some peace and fucking quiet already!"

Angela's face dropped, followed by Bella's and Char's. It took me a minute to realise what I'd just said. What I'd just _wished._

"Oh, sh-" But before I could complete the cuss word about to fall from my lips, there came a deep rumbling chuckle from the doorway behind me.

"Ah, Rose. And I thought you were smarter than that. Yet, if it is peace and quiet you need, that is what you shall have."

With that damned smirk firmly fixed to his infuriatingly beautiful face, he uttered the immortal words – with a remarkably straight face – "Your wish is my command."

***End Flashback***

Yep, one careless moment and I find myself here.

In what I can only assume is Emmett's little genie house, or whatever he calls it, looking like the chick from 'I Dream of Jeannie'.

Wait, if this is actually where he spends his days when he's not granting the wishes of other poor suckers like me, he must be around here somewhere.

"Emmett!" I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to yell, but I was irrationally annoyed, and I couldn't help myself.

"I see that peace and quiet is no longer what you need." He smiles as he appears out of nowhere on the couch opposite me.

"No. Suffice to say, I have had enough of solitude. How long have I been here for anyway?"

"Fourteen hours."

"What? Is that all?"

"That's all, Rose. You really don't like to be on your own, do you?" There is no smirk now, only a genuine smile.

I'm about to argue that, actually, I am alone a lot, but he had a point, I don't like it.

"That's what I thought." He says with a sad smile.

"How do manage it? I mean you say you've been here – wherever 'here' is – for forty years. don't you get lonely?"

"At times, yes. But when you've been around as long as me, time moves very differently."

"I guess that would be true, but if you don't eat, sleep or drink, what do you do to amuse yourself?"

"I watch the world move and change around me. There's been so much development in the last four decades, plenty to observe. Plenty to keep me occupied."

"Did you ever appear to Marie in a _non_-wish capacity?"

I have to know, and I think he knows what I'm asking.

"Once or twice, though only as comfort in times of upset, and even then, it was purely friendship. Nothing more."

"Hmm."

So maybe it is just me and my own mind lusting after him. Good, old fashioned hormones.

Well that's comforting. Good to know I still have it in me. I may only be 26, but Lord knows it's been a hell of a long time since I've been with a man.

I shudder unconsciously as I remember the dreams and fantasies that have haunted me these past few days. Promises of something so wonderful that get ripped away before they can become too tangible a thing.

He grins at me, and I swear he knows where my mind has just taken me.

"So can we get out of here now? Please? I'm starting to need a little fresh air, I think."

"Of course, Rose. You look like you're getting a little hot."

Damn that all-knowing smirk.

He stands and takes my hand, and once again, I am transported somewhere in a millisecond. I'm back in my apartment and it's dark. I was puzzled, as if I'd been – wherever I'd just been – for fourteen hours, and I was taken there around 7pm that previous night, it should still be daytime. Nine-ish in the morning, to be exact.

Seeing my confusion, he answered "I told you, time moves very slowly for me. My time - and in this case _your_ time – moves significantly quicker. Fourteen hours in my world, equates to only four in this world. So to your friends, you only went a few hours ago."

He moves to stand directly in front of me but doesn't say anything more.

My eyes are drawn to the expanse of his chest, and for a fleeting second, I lament the fact that Emmett was not dressed in the stereotypical 'genie' costume. In other words, I was severely disappointed that he was wearing a shirt.

"What do you _want_, Rose?" His voice just a whisper. "What do you _need_?"

"I...I..."

All logic and rationality leave me and I am unable to think, much less answer him. I am unknowingly moving toward him, and I have neither the will or the care to stop myself.

"What do you _want_, Rose?"

"Wish I knew, Emmett." I say, again without thinking.

Suddenly I am pinned to the wall and Emmett's hot lips are on mine. At first, I am too taken aback to reciprocate, but soon as soon as I hear the breathy words "Let go, Rose" I am kissing back just as fiercely.

It is just as passionate as my dreams, except that I know this is reality, as sharp as cut glass. Every feeling, every touch is being seared into my memory and I am on fire.

I know what I want, what I _need_. And what I need is him.

All thought is banished from my mind and all I am determined to feel are the glorious tremors of ecstasy that is kept from me at night.

This is not a dream, and I will experience the pleasure he is intent on giving me.

I tremble as his kisses send a trail of fire through me, my stomach tenses and coils with anticipation as he pulls the shirt over my head and my bra is undone and flung to the other side of the room.

My hands shake as I try to return the favour, but he stills them and removes his own shirt and trousers.

"Confident aren't you?" I joke as he his trousers join the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

"This is what you want, Rose. I take my cue from you. Don't worry, yours will be joining them in a second."

The kisses he drops all down my stomach as he drops to his knees and undoes my jeans are magnificent and I can hardly contain the moan that escapes my lips.

That seems to be his undoing, however, as I am soon scooped up in his arms and promptly thrown on my bed.

He seems to know that I am not looking for sweet and slow, that foreplay isn't really necessary. I've been turned on, pretty much solidly since the dreams began and I'm more than ready for him.

I crawl to the end of the bed and he stands to let me slip my fingers under the waistband of his underwear. As I pull them down, his erection is freed, and I congratulate myself on my imminent satisfaction. A man like this, with a tool like that? Complete win.

Our kisses are frantic and full of promise as he lowers me back down and hovers over me.

He kisses me with such raw passion, I feel myself wrap my legs around his waist without the conscious thought to do so. The movement brings his ready cock in line with my centre, and after a nod from me, he fills me completely.

It's been a while, and he is very well endowed. Sensing this, he pauses to let me adjust to his size. About which, I am truly grateful. I begin to roll my hips from underneath him, giving him the reassurance that I'm fine.

I'm more than fine, really, as he moves with long, forceful strokes which are hitting that certain spot, making me see stars.

Just as I am on the cusp of my bliss, he rolls us over so that I am riding him.

The new angle creates an intense sensation and it is not long before I am riding out the waves of my first orgasm. And yet, he is not finished.

He pulls me towards him and rolls us over so he is on top once again.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, his voice husky with want and exertion.

"Yes." My own voice is breathy and weak.

"Get on your knees and turn to face the wall." His words are punctuated with soft kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"What? Why?" I ask, a little unnerved by his odd request.

"You need to let go, Rose. Free yourself to enjoy the things in life your life which you have denied yourself."

I ascent to his request, and do as he asks.

Strong arms circle me from behind and I can feel his erection pressing against me. Hot kisses and soft lips against my neck send shivers of desire through me.

Warm hands trace the curves of my breasts and his thumbs brush over the hardened peaks of my nipples.

I slip my hand behind me as I reach between us to take him in hand. The soft flesh of his cock slides easily in my grip as I work him in sure strong strokes.

He keeps on hand caressing my breast as the other travels slowly towards my aching centre. Skillful fingers work my clit, while he kisses and sucks on the pulse point of my neck until I am shaking with my impending release.

Finally, when I think I'm about to fall off the edge, he leans forward until I am forced to stead my hands on the wall for support and, never ceasing his ministrations, he enters me again. Another new angle and it takes no time at all until I am hurtling towards another orgasm. I feel my inner walls clamp around him and his teeth nip at my neck and we are both crying out in simultaneous ecstasy.

It takes us a few minutes to catch our breath, but we eventually part and settle in the bed.

He wraps me in his arms, and I revel in the comfort and the feeling of being surrounded by him.

"Hmm...that was...just what I needed." I sigh as I snuggle into him.

"It certainly seemed so." He says, and I feel him smile into my hair as he pulls me closer.

"Tell me though, if a wish can't influence someone's free will...how...?"

I am not certain whose free will had been affected, but I am sure someone's has been. Though, neither one of us seem to really mind.

"You wanted to know what you needed and that's what just happened. You needed to let go, Rose. Nobody's free will was affected. I merely opened you up to the reality that you do not, in fact, enjoy being alone. I also opened you up to see that opening yourself up to someone, letting them in – and letting yourself go – isn't as scary as you believe it to be. The fact that the lesson you learnt was spectacularly mind blowing is merely a happy consequence."

I feel his laughter rumbling in his chest and understand now.

"You'll be gone when I wake up, won't you?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"Yes."

"I thought so. I understand. It's a shame though, because that was incredible. Are you sure you can't stay?" I ask, playfully. I know he can't.

"I'll be here, until you use that last wish, Rose."

"And what if I wished you free, would you want that?"

I feel him smile into my hair once more, and as I feel myself slipping into slumber, I hear him chuckle softly, "Would you, my clever girl?"


End file.
